The Things We've Lost
by lovelymiraclepoptart
Summary: Melony, a SWAT team member, is chasing her cat Onyx into a dark park one night when she meets Faltun, who had been feeding her cat when he ran away from home. The relationship grows, and eventually they find themselves in love. But the problem is, Melony is engaged to a gang leader, Bakura. NSFW, fem!Yami Marik, Bakura, my boyfriend's OC. Psychoshipping, rated M for future junk.


_\\ Little story between my boyfriend's OC and Fem! Yami Marik. Future implied psychoshipping, character injury, and gang violencce involved. Maybe some smut. maybe. -w- Enjoy! I do not own any of the characters except Onyx. Onyx is all mine. _

Her feet, clad in house slippers, easily carried her across the rugged, foliage covered terrain of the local park, in the wooded area. The only provided light was the silver ambiance of the full moon. Melony, a woman of about 5'11 in height, a strong figure and long blonde spiked locks dashed through the crisp autumn air, her hands tucked under her cleavage and into her biceps. The caramel color off her skin and sandy blonde hair made her stand out against the eerie dark of the forest, her black tank top and sweat pants blended in however.

Her breath passed her lips in heavy heaves, her body launching itself into the open air, dodging trees, her lilac orbs locked on the sight of a black cat with a small white patch on his tail. The cat had only one eye, the other eye lost to sickness, and it was her cat. Onyx. She finally caught up with him, her arms out stretching to snatch the feline into her arms. She held him against the warmth of her body, her eyes slowly shutting, happy to now have her kitty with her. The cat purred, now happy having actually gotten out and got some moving done. And she smiled, a small half-grin twitching onto her lips. "Don't fuckin' do that, Onyx." She murmured, peppering his furry skull with soft kisses. "You had me so damn worried." She shut her eyes, relaxing and trying to catch her breath. In the nose, out the mouth, her breath a fog as it left her body.

Meanwhile, a man with a built form, black hair that dropped to his shoulders and just a little facial hair was quietly making his rounds in the park. His red uniform suggested he was a forest ranger, left with the responsibility of guarding the forest and those in it for the night. His silver badge, engraved into it a tree, held his name. 'Faltun Caomhnóir Crann'. He heard it, the voice. Likely a woman. What was anyone doing at this hour in this part of the park? His lips upturned into a frown and he let out a sigh though his nose. He headed to the sound of the light humming, until he passed a tree. And there she was, stroking a purring cat whose tail was swishing idly, a small smirk on her lips as she rocked her upper body side to side.

He took another step closer, his azure orbs wide, intrigued by the sight of such a strong, capable, and beautiful woman. A fallen twig snapped under his boot. His expression flattened and he stared down at his shoe dumbly, then tipped his head back up to the woman. Her head had twisted to his location, her eyes open but narrowed angrily. "Hey! Mind your own damn business!" She barked at him, twisting her torso so she no longer had her cat facing him. But the feline poked his head over her shoulder and meowed, sweetly, pawing at the man. Onyx had been escaping a lot lately; and it so happened that this was his favorite place. Faltun had found the cat, assumed it was stray and fed or pet him on many occasions. So he was even more dumbfounded when he saw the one eyed cat. "Kitty?" He spoke up, his head turning to one side. The cat slipped out of Melony's arms and bounded over to him in a few leaps, jumping into his arms and rubbing his head against his scratchy jaw, purring loudly, waiting for pets.

"So you're the one who keeps feeding him when he leaves. You know feeding a cat will only make them more likely to come back." She grumbled, her arms just crossing under her chest now, her head cocking to the side and a brow raising.

"That's just fine. I like cats." He smiled a little, his finger moving up to lightly rub under the cat's chin. Onyx's one eye shut, pleased purrs rumbling from his throat.

An entire moment of silence passed, before Faltun found his manners and spoke up. "Oh! I forgot! My name is Faltun. Yours?" He inquired, trying to leave a pleasant note to his voice.

The woman paused, staring at him with cold violet hues before she sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. She dropped her hand to slap it against her thigh and muttered, "Melony Ishtar. Can I have my cat back?"

His cheeks heated with embarrassment, the smile stretching out to become a little more awkward. He nodded quickly, closing a few steps worth of distance between them and letting her catch the small furr ball in her arms.

Another long pause, Melony staring at her cat and frowning. He hesitated a moment, then unbuttoned his dark green jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. Mild anger melted into confusion, her eyes widening and making contact with his, her brow raising questioningly.

"You'll catch a cold." He explained, adjusting so the cat was also tucked into the warm jacket. He stepped back, then nodded and smiled, taking in the sight of her in his jacket, lit with only the moon.

She hesitated, her lips fumbling around before she pushed out the words, 'you're weird.' Which made him chuckle lightly, running his hand through his straight black locks. "Well, my shift ends here in a bit. How about you come back to the cabin, warm up a bit, then this weirdo'll walk you home?"

She smirked a little, dipping her head into the collar of the jacket and closing her eyes. "yeah, yeah. Just don't try anything funny. I'll kick your ass." She growled, and started to walk in the direction he was guiding, pushing his hands into his pockets.

"I'll keep my hands to myself."


End file.
